One Wrong Turn
by LuckyGreen7
Summary: After attending one of Kirby's crazy parties, Magolor sets out to go home. Unfortunately for him, Marx is taking him.
1. Once in a Lifetime!

**A/N: This story is just for The fun of reading it. It's an AU since it has a mix of anime characters and video game characters in it. So yes, characters from the whole kirby series in general will probably pop up.**

**I do own any of the characters in this story.**

* * *

Once again, for the _twelfth_ time, Kirby was throwing a huge party. Nobody really knows why Kirby throws them, nor does anyone really know why he also invited people who particularly dislike him. Nevertheless, most that are invited go anyway, expecting that this would just be some cutesy little party Kirby threw together... at least, it _started_ like that.

The first party started out just as cutesy as everyone expected it, maybe even a little worse. The only thing that was significantly great about it was the food, which was probably the reason why people even bothered to show up to Kirby's second, third, and fourth parties. The fifth party however, was when things took the turn from cutesy to crazy, when a certain onion witch decided to switch Kirby's music with dubstep. This now being the twelfth party, it was probably the most craziest one yet, as the music and flashing colorful lights could probably be seen from more than mile away. It's quite surprising that Tiff hasn't taken drastic measures to stop the wild parties yet.

Deep inside the party, Magolor had just about enough craziness, cheesecake, and loud music to the point of exhaustion. He was afraid of passing out, despite the music,and wasn't going to take the chance of waking up in NOVA knows what position. He decided to head back to his ship, the _Lor Starcutter_.

He brushed through the large crowd of people, most of which he was sure Kirby didn't even know, and headed out the door.

_It makes me wonder how all those people can fit into such a small looking house, _The Halcandran wondered.

He kept going, only until he heard a familiar voice calling him. A sort of squeaky, but loud, familiar voice.

"HEY MAGS! WHERE YA GOING!?"

"Home." Magolor groaned at the sound of Marx's voice. He knew it would probably be the source of his upcoming headache, even though he admits his own voice is squeakier than Marx's.

"But the fun just started!" The jester caught up to him. "Why are you leaving!? They're going to have a watermelon eating contest in there and it's _Meta Knight versus Kirby!_"

"Meta Knight?" Magolor doubted. How they got Meta Knight to go against Kirby in a watermelon eating contest, let alone even into the party is beyond him.

"Yeah! Come on Mags, we need to get back in there before it starts!"

Magolor turned around to take a good look at the house before making his decision. He wanted to see what seemed so unlikely, but that nagging headache in the back of his head opted him to say no.

"I should really get home...It's practically morning now." he turned back around toward the woods, where his ship was now hidden in.

"Oh come on!" Marx said as he stubbornly got in front of Magolor. "This is a once in a life time opportunity here that needs to be seen with our eyes!"

"Well, I guess I'm not going to be able to see it."

Magolor went around the jester who stood in disbelief.

"But why?"

"I'm tired."

"Fine then," Marx said as if he gave up. He paused, then caught up with the halcandran again.

"You got a camera right?"

Magolor looks at Marx again, who now has a mischievous grin on his face.

"Yeah?" Magolor said questioning him. "It's in the Lor."

"Well lets go get you home then!" Marx said cheerfully. "We can get that camera of yours and film the party so you wouldn't have to stay to see all the fun! Plus, that once in a lifetime opportunity would be caught on camera if we hurry!"

As much as that seemed like a good idea, the part about Marx taking him home was not. The last time Magolor let Marx into the Lor, he had to go through the trouble of saving his beloved ship from quicksand, scarfys, and complete madness.

"N-no thanks..."

"It'll be in and out! There won't be any dilly dally!" Marx promised. He gave Magolor those cute _"please?"_ eyes to seal the deal.

Magolor was already annoyed enough with that headache, and Marx wasn't making it any better. Knowing that Marx wouldn't stop, he gave in.

"Fine."

"Yes!"

"But like you said, we go get the camera, then, you get out."

"Okay!" Marx said, sounding childish. "Hurry up or we'll miss it!"

Marx then ran off ahead into the woods, which startled Magolor.

"Wait! Do you even know where your even going!?"

"Nope!" Marx laughed as he ran deeper into the woods.

* * *

**A/N: There you go! First chapter! :) Hope you liked it so far. **


	2. I Can Only Do So Much

_**A/N: Well a couple of changes had been done here and there, including things that I had planned for this story being sort of left out because I decided to focus more on Marx and Magolor's adventure. However there are still going to be chapters and other stuff where there will be more characters (including Kirby and Fumu/Tiff), so don't worry if anyone was hoping for certain character to pop up in the story somewhere.**_

* * *

Magolor had just about enough of Marx's shenanigans. It's been an hour since they left that party and Marx had been going _his own way _to the Lor since. Magolor had been telling him that he was going the wrong way, but of course, due to stubbornness,(and maybe stupidity in Magolor's opinion) Marx was taking a very unclear, long shortcut.

"Marx come on," Magolor shouted after him. "The party is probably over by now!"

He caught up to the point where he could see him, but due to the lack of light since it was still very early in the morning and how deep they were in the woods, he could see, but just barely. The eeriness of the quiet woods the made him almost miss the loud music playing at the party.

**_Almost._**

"Are you kidding me Magolor? Kirby's parties don't really stop. They're more of aftershocks of the first wild party, only better." Marx said, not stoping. "Where had you been for the last seven parties!?"

"I was at the Lor, which is where we would have already been at by now if we hadn't took this 'shortcut' of yours." Magolor said taking a good look at his surroundings. " I don't think we're even close."

"Will you just relax!" Marx had stopped, turned around, and looked at Magolor's obviously tired looking face. "I'm sure we'll get to your ship in no time, you just gotta trust me!"

_Last time I did that he nearly got me killed. _Magolor thought. _Infact, all the times he said that I nearly got killed!_

"Look Marx..." Magolor started, but he then realized that Marx wasn't even there any more.

"Marx?"

Magolor looked around for him, but he was nowhere insight.

**...**

"Great, just great!"

_H__e asks me to trust him and he ditches me. _He stood in the silence waiting for Marx to show up again. He hoped Marx was just joking around and trying to scare him, but at the same time grew worried for the guy.

About five minutes walking around and calling out for Marx, Magolor's worries ended when he heard Marx again near a rather large tree.

"Magolor! Hey! A little help?"

"What? Where are you?" Magolor looked around.

"Look up!"

When Magolor looked up, he saw vines, and Marx, _of course_, STUCK, in those vines.

"..."

"Hello?" Marx said. "Are ya still there?"

"How did you get stuck in those vines..."

"I dunno beats me. I thought I saw your ship, I ran up ahead-"

"Which you should really stop doing." Magolor interrupted.

Marx rolled his eyes and continued. "...I ran up ahead, and next thing ya know, I'm seeing the moon! Then I was all of a sudden, I'm stuck in this tree."

"..."

Marx gave a puzzled look.

"What?"

"That really doesn't help much with my question but nevermind that. Let's just get you down."

Magolor flew up to where Marx was in the tree, and tried to pull the vines off of him.

"OUCH! Magolor be careful! I'm stuck bad and these vines aren't very comfortable to be in."

"Well maybe you shouldn't have went off ahead! No,better yet, maybe you shouldn't have tried to even lead me home! You have a terrible sense of direction!"

Magolor wasn't really in the mood for this.

"OW!OW! Okay! Okay! I getcha! I getcha! We'll head back as soon as you get me down!"

"Good."

Magolor however, though he sounded calmer than he was a couple of seconds ago, he was still getting quite angry. No matter how hard Magolor tried to pull the vines off of him, they would only just make Marx more uncomfortable.

"DAMNIT!" Magolor finally yelled out.

"What? Did you get any off?"

"What does it look like to you!"

"I dunno I can't really see very many vines in my view so I'm just guessing. Geez Mags, why are you so snappy?"

"You led us far off from the Lor, I'm exhausted and at any moment I feel like I'm going to pass out, and now YOUR STUCK IN THIS TREE!"

"Okay, so you _are_ ticked."

Magolor scowls.

"Look to make it any easier for you I'll try using my wings." Marx said trying to get in a better position.

"YOU MEAN YOU COULD'VE DONE THAT INSTEAD!?"

"I said _try_. I don't know if-" Marx interrupted himself as he made his wings appear and break through some of the vines. "Well what do you know!"

"I should have just left you here!"

"Well you didn't, so help me get the rest of 'em off!"

"Can't you do it yourself!?"

"I can only do so much Magolor."

"**UGH!**"

Magolor reached again and tried to pull of the rest of vines.

"Hold still!"

"I'm trying to- OW!"

A few minutes start to go by.

"Hey Magolor... I realized something," Marx started saying as he watched him pull one of the last few vines right off of him.

Magolor stayed quiet, and Marx continued.

"Have you noticed that my hat hasn't fallen off my head even though I'm sort of upside down? Isn't that weird?"

"..."

"Magolor?"

"Does this need to get anymore ridiculous than it already sounds? And for crying out loud, stop moving!"

"What I'm to start a conversation here-"

_**SNAP!**_

"OH SHI-" was all that Marx could say as the last vine broke and because of Marx moving a bit too much, the vine flinged them out of the forest and into a hole.

"AAAAAAAUGH!"

_**A long deep dark one.**_


End file.
